


survival

by sonshineandshowers



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Figurative Death in a Nightmare, Gen, Horror, Poetry, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers
Summary: Jameena asked for a Prodigal Son poem. Someone's on the prowl. Far creepier read aloud.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts).



out you went a hunting,  
cheshire grin upon your face.  
playtime’s slash and cocoa’s  
splash never could erase.

four walls cannot contain you,  
lead for walking, cot for bed.  
forbearing, wide, scheming eyes  
calculate my death.

in my loft, there’s a chirping  
warning impending harm.  
darkness wraps a blanket,  
muffles, chains, disarms.

cat creeps stair by stair,  
pawing, prowling up to summit.  
nightmare plunges into flesh,  
through and through you’ve done it.

morning’s thirst, it does not quench,  
pool doesn’t offer a tasty snack.  
vultures gather, peck, rip,  
dismantle all that’s left.

a boy who once betrayed you,  
fallen into another’s arms.  
police man won’t find pieces,  
they’re all long gone.

pussyfooting around country,  
sunning, lapping practiced paws.  
_strike_ — you’re bear’s dinner —  
sunset’s shadows spring her claws.

ravenous void once defined you,  
swallowed, distends her gut.  
_trapped_ like everyone else —  
eating inside out.


End file.
